


Counting Down to You

by EmiStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiStone/pseuds/EmiStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron had always known his timer would lead him to his soulmate. He just hadn't expected it to be a Stormtrooper with a smile.</p>
<p>FN-2187 had never known what his timer meant, he just couldn't figure out why it stopped when he met the Resistance's best pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poe's Meeting

Soulmates were a well known phenomenon in the Resistance. All uniforms and suits were designed so that the fighter could view their soul timer, the numbers on your wrist that counted down to the exact second that you would meet your soulmate. Every Resistance member looked forward to the day that they would meet their perfect match, the one person that would love them unconditionally.   
Poe Dameron had always known that he would meet his match when he was an adult, his counter had always had a number of years left on it. He wouldn’t be able to love his match for some time. So, he concentrated on the Resistance, on making the universe itself better for his soulmate. He became the best pilot in the Resistance. And, when he began the quest for the map to Luke Skywalker he still had months left before he would meet his soulmate.

Months had quickly turned into weeks and then days on this Force forsaken mission until he finally found the clue he needed. Poe was just thinking that he would be home on the Resistance base when he met his soulmate when BB-8 sounded the alarm. It wasn’t until his wrist started to burn at the sight of a Stormtrooper that he got worried. That worry almost immediately vanished when the frankly gorgeous Stormtrooper took off his helmet and he realized that he was defecting. How lucky was he? Poe thought as they were flying away. He had an absolutely gorgeous former Stormtrooper with absolutely amazing gunner skills for his soulmate. His anger at their treatment of his soulmate-his soulmate- couldn’t even dampen how happy he felt in that moment.

Of course, it couldn’t last. When he woke up on the sands of Jakku with no Finn in sight he quickly came to the conclusion that his soulmate, who he had just met, just gotten one beautiful fleeting glance of, was dead. Though he managed to secure transport back to the Resistance, he thought of Finn often and wasn’t the same. Even General Organa noticed, though she understood entirely when he explained.

Seeing Finn again at D’Qar was one of the happiest moments of his life, and he was more than willing to help him find his friend. He would follow this man to the end of the universe, he thought.

Seeing Finn looking more than half dead with a lightsaber wound to the back was one of the worst moments of his life.


	2. Finn's Meeting

Soulmates were banned in the First Order. 

Stormtroopers were born with the timer, but the timer was systematically burned off until the trooper was fully integrated and conditioned. The uniform’s wrist guard specifically covered the timer, so that no trooper would ever see it. 

FN-2187 had seen his timer at night he would pull up his sleeve and look at the numbers written on his flesh, counting down the seconds to… something. When he heard that he was to go out in battle, his first thought was fear. His timer was almost up, what if it counted down to his death? 

But, he wasn’t the one to die that day. FN-2003, his friend Slip, had died instead. It was then that FN-2187 decided he needed to get out. He needed to abandon the First Order, no matter the cost. When he heard that the prisoner was the Resistance’s best pilot he knew it was time to act. He convinced the trooper outside the pilot’s cell that he was the next shift and then ran into the room.

As soon as he entered the room, his wrist started to burn, but he ignored it in favor of undoing the restraints of the prisoner who was staring at him with an incredulous expression on his face. He managed to get them both out of the facility, but naturally their ship crashed. 

A while later, Finn looked at his wrist and wondered why it only contained 0s. He wished that it would continue to count, it had been comforting to watch. He meant to ask Han or Maz about it, but never seemed to find the time. 

He was incredibly glad to see Poe again, the man who had given him everything was alive. He didn't know why Poe was so willing to help, why anyone at the Resistance would even let him go free, much less lead them. But, he didn't have time to think about that. He had to save Rey. Then, he didn't have time to think of anything at all for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know it's not super good. Please feel free to use anything. These two are too cute not to share.


End file.
